Drive me Wild
Drive me Wild is a HTF Fanon episode where Chompy ends up in a street race. Roles Starring *Chompy Featuring *Crash *Flash *Winner and Loser *Snappy *Dealer *Leif *Lumpy *Frilly *Handy Appearing *Cuddles *Petunia Plot At night, Chompy is seen trying to stay awake as he waits for a customer to use his taxi. After a while of waiting, Chompy finnally falls asleep. Some time passes and Chompy wakes up to the sound of reving engines and cheering. Looking around, Chompy is shocked to find himself at the starting line of a street race. Chompy prepares to drive away until he spots Dealer working a betting stand, making Chompy get the idea to compete inb the race, win money and by himself teeth. Happily, Chompy jumps out of his cab and rushes over to Dealer, quickly betting all his money on himself, which Dealer glady obliges to. Now back in his cab, Chompy prepares to drive and Petunia walks onto the street and waves a flag, getting all the cars to head off, except for that of Loser,who's car stalls. Chompy starts out in the lead, only to soon be passed by Flash and Winner, along with Crash in his chair pulling up besides Chompy. The racers speed past cop Lumpy who chases after them. Chompy, Flash and Crash spot Lumpy chasing them and the three turn down an alley which Lumpy drives past. At this time, Leif is seen attemting to paralell park when Snappy and Winner speed past him, just barely missing Leif, who sighs in relief until Lumpy slams into him. Chompy, Flash and Crash exit the alley and somehow end up ahead of Snappy and Winner. Up ahead, Frilly directs cars away from Handy as he fixes a large pothole. Spotting this up ahead, everyone turns to aviod the duo, except Snappy who's claws break his steering wheel and send him smashing into Handy and Frilly, beofre hitting the pothole and going flying. As everyone else drives away, Snappy's car explodes, making Crash flip out. Crash swerves to hit Chompy's taxi but reacting quickly, Chompy slows down and Crash slams into Winner, making them both swerve towards a truck which they both go under. With the top of his car gone, Winner sits up from ducking a cheers, watching a headless Crash slam into a wall. However not paying attention, Winner himself then slams into a wall. By now the finish line is close and Chompy is far in the lead. Not wanting to lose the race, Flash turns on his car's nitro and zooms forward at high speeds. However just before he hits the finish line, Flash and his car are vaporized by the speed. Chompy then hits the finish line and happily gets out of his car to claim his money, only to find Dealer gone. The episode ends with Lumpy putting Leif in his police car and driving off, quickly running over Dealer. Deaths #Frilly and Handy are hit by a Snappy's car. #Snappy is killed when his car explodes. #Crash is beheaded by a truck. #Winner crashes into a wall. #Flash is vaporized by speed. #Dealer is ran over by Lumpy. Trivia #Cuddles is seen cheering at the end of the race. #Two scenes were deleted from this episode. *Disco Bear checking himself in a side mirror and getting hit by Lumpy's car. *Shepard getting splashed by a puddle and his clothes shinking so tight they crush him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 42 Episodes